Tourniquet
by Bugnuks And Crossbows
Summary: A short [very short] songfic based on the song 'Tourniquet' by Evanescence. KxO mentionings & suicide


TITLE: Tourniquet   
  
AUTHOR: Sore ga Kizuna no Tsuyosa (aka-Amy)   
  
ANIME: Weiss Kreuz   
  
GENRE: Angst/Angst.   
  
RATING: R, I don't want to under rate this, and it seems to me that fics like this are high rated   
  
SPOILERS: Erm....... THE BOYS ARE GAY! LISTEN TO ME!!!!!!! *Is dragged away in a straight jacket*   
  
WARNINGS: Character death, suicide, and all that otehr stuff we love so much   
  
DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Evanescence, or any of their songs. Nor do I own Weiss Kreuz or any characters. This is a non-profit writting. I claim ownership to nothing but the story itself.   
  
PAIRINGS: Ken/Omi.   
  
Song veiw: Omi   
  
Tourniquet   
  
On his way home from their latest mission, Ken couldn't help but think about how glad his lover would be to know he, Ran and Yohji were all alive and well. Two weeks ago, Omi had begun acting strangly, blaming himself for the deaths of many people that he had, indeed, killed on missions. He became depressed and subjected to frequent mental and emotional breakdowns that began to worry not only Weiss, but Manx and, therefore, Kritiker.   
  
Finally, three days ago, Manx had decided Omi should stay at home during missions, lest he hurt someone who need not be injured. Now Ken was looking forward to going home and attempting to make the youngest Weiss boy smile again. He parked the bike and went directly to Omi's room to look for him. It had been awhile since Ken had been in Omi's room, and he was shocked to find the usually spotless and orderly room littered with clothes, papers and other random things. The walls were covered in Omi's writting -Perhaps with a red marker...?- almost as if a book of pair, suffering and self-loathing had been pasted, or written, on the wall.   
  
On the bed sat a piece of paper that read the same thing as the screen saver on his computer. The one word stopped Kens heart and brain momentarily before he dropped the paper and ran out of the room calling for Omi.   
  
'Goodbye.'   
  
~I tried to kill the pain, but only brought more, so much more. I lay dieing and I'm pouring crimson regret, and betrayal~   
  
His first thought was to tell Ran and Yohji, so he ran downstairs to find the two elder assassins.   
  
"He-hes gone!" Ken gasped at them breathlessly from the livingroom doorway.   
  
"Who's gone...?" Yohji asked, though he already knew.   
  
"Omi! OMIS GONE!"   
  
"'Gone'? What do you mean hes 'GONE'?!" Both leapt to their feet.   
  
Kens second thought was that there was a very strange noise coming from somewhere, one he never wanted to hear. Ever.   
  
~I'm dieing, praying, bleeding, and screaming, am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?~   
  
"Omi!" Ken followed the weak, pained screams to the bathroom and turned the handle, completely expecting the door to swing open. But it didn't, and the pained screams and muffled sobs were now infused with a gurgling and choking noise that was of no reassurance. "Damnit Omi! Don't do this to me!" Ken ground out, half angry, half pleading.   
  
~My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation, my God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation~   
  
With Ran and Yohji's help, Ken managed to break down the door the door and gain access to the room. The aforementioned room was a reddish colour, small dotts of red covered the walls, while the floor was covered in diluted blood. Water was flowing over the edge of the bathtub, and even the water was crimson. The only sounds in the room were that of the water, and the breathing of Yohji and Ran -Ken had managed to forget how this certain necessity worked.   
  
~Do you remember me, lost for so long? Will you be on the other side, or will you forget me?~   
  
Ken ran to the tub, wondering too late whether he wanted to know what was in there, if seeing was believeing. His heart stopped for the second time that night, but it didn't stop him from gagging, nor did it stop his tears. The tub was full of deep crimson coloured water that smelled overwhelmingly of vinigar and blood. Amongst the water, if it could still be called that, as something that reminded him painfully of a familiar blue eyed boy, some floating blonde-stained-red hair.   
  
"God no...... oh please........ please no....." he whispered. He couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't breathe. He couldn't believe. "Omi....... what did you do? W-why?!"   
  
Tears blurred his vision, and he didn't try to stop them, they stopped him from seeing what was infront of him, they helped him believe it was just a terrible nightmare. He backed out of the room, thankful to Yohji and Ran for moving out of the way.   
  
~I'm dieing, praying, bleeding, and screaming, am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost? My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation, my God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation~   
  
He walked numbly back to Omi's room and sat amongst the pain and seld-hatred, trying to find a reason for Omi's haste to die, his sudden hatred of life, his lack of consentration or control. The walls had been turned into his heart, sprawled onto the wall for all to see, even though it was now too late for him, telling of his thoughts about everything. A couple minutes of scanning revealed something Ken hadden't expected to be here, but had been searching for none-the-less.   
  
'Who could love a monster?' he read the fairly small writting written to the left of his bed. 'Only that which is too pure and innocent to understand that such a vile creature could exsist. But doesn't the misleading of this purity only make me more heartless? More tainted? I couldn't ever deserve him... And I don't know how I got so lucky.' The writting seemed to stop, but a little to the right was more. 'I feel bad for him, to be so unlucky as to get stuck with me. I almost wonder if he wasn't mistaking friendship for love. I know your reading this, Ken-kun, I'm sorry....'   
  
~My wounds cry for the grave, my soul cried for deliverance, will I be denied?~   
  
A monster...? What was Omi thinking?! Ken clenched his fists so tightly that his knuckles went white and the tips of his fingers began to numb.   
  
"Idiot.... You stupid little idiot!" Ken sobbed in frustration and greif. "I loved you.... I LOVE you!" Ken punched the wall, unsatisfied even at the large dent, wincing at the large, sickening snapping sound that came from his hand.   
  
Nursing the aforementioned hand, he sat on the bed, staring at the floor, thinking about the blonde. He had no idea how long he sat there, but he was jerked out of his lapse by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the person who dared interupt his thoughts, and the first thing he saw was blonde hair.   
  
Ken nearly threw himself at the blonde, hugging him tightly, knocking both of them over. "I knew it! I knew it was a nightmare! God Omi, promise me you'll never leave me, promise me!"   
  
A hand hesitantly patted his back.... nothing at all like the big hug Omi would've given him back, and choked out 'Ken-kun! I really can't breath!'   
  
"Ken, I'm.... I'm not Omi," the voice sounded so weary, so resigned, maybe even a little simpathetic, but the voice didn't belong to Omi either. It wasn't Omi. The tears returned again as Ken shoved away from the green eyed playboy. He then sat on the floor, hugging his legs tightly to his chest, his face draining of blood.   
  
"Ken..... We couldn't save him. Omi's-"   
  
"Don't say it!" Ken shouted. "Don't you dare!"   
  
"Hes gone, Ken, grow up and face it!" snapped a cold voice from the door.   
  
"You don't have an ounce of emotion in you, do you Aya? Not a single ounce!"   
  
Ken whispered harshly, glaring daggers at the redhead.   
  
~Crist, tourniquet~   
  
Yohji helped Ken up and back to his own room, then went to bed himself, knowing there would be no bright, cheery blonde to tease when he woke, a blonde who would merely say an exasperated 'Yohji-kun...' to his jokes, and blush at his teasing accusations, random comment and other things send in his direction.   
  
There would be no blue eyed boy with a mask of happiness that disguised an enormous, and obviously unbearable, amount of pain and regret.   
  
"Good-bye, Omi."   
  
~My suicide~ 


End file.
